A series of different configurations of hybrid V-belts having stiffened support elements are known. Because of the high torques, which are to be transmitted in drives with such belts, large force differences occur in different belt segments and therefore also very low no-load belt forces occur. Especially in such operating states, the non-loaded segments of a belt tend to transverse vibrations. Transverse vibrations of this kind occur preferably in two planes, on the one hand, with deflections in the direction of the belt elevation and, on the other hand, in the direction of the width of the belt.
In a known configuration (EP 0 826 901 A2), the stiffening support elements viewed in the longitudinal direction of the belt are equipped with guide projections and corresponding recesses on their forward and rearward sides which are configured in a plastic layer surrounding a core. The projections and recesses are arranged centrally on the forward faces and rearward faces of the support elements directed in the belt running direction in that they are placed approximately in the center of the belt width direction and approximately in the center in radial direction at the elevation of the tension cords. These projections and recesses have the form of truncated cones or truncated spheres. In other configurations, such guide elements are not present.